


Eight feet apart

by HarmfulCupcake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulCupcake/pseuds/HarmfulCupcake
Summary: Доктор никогда не оставит Пондов.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Eight feet apart

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с Фикбука: https://ficbook.net/requests/21908

— Привет, Понды.

Этого мужчину часто видят на кладбище. Он приходит к одной и той же могиле и подолгу сидит перед ней, что-то шепчет, проводя пальцами по высеченным в могильном камне именам. Порой кажется, будто он ощущает присутствие покойников, когда вдруг широко улыбается и поворачивает голову, начиная жестикулировать. Потом его улыбка меркнет, в глазах затухает задорный огонёк, и на смену ему приходит глубокая печаль, а плечи бессильно опускаются под тяжестью одному ему известного бремени. Никто не знает, сколько лет этому мужчине, кем ему приходятся покойные и как часто он навещает их могилу. Некоторые говорят, что он сидит там днями. Другие замечают его — неизменного, всё такого же молодого — вот уже несколько десятилетий подряд.

Доктору плевать на посторонних. Он приходит, чтобы увидеть друзей.

— Простите, что так долго не навещал, ладно?

Вся жизнь Доктора — вечный бег. Он бежал с Галлифрея, он бежал от проблем, от ответственности и вообще от всего, что причиняет боль. Сейчас он бежит от правды. Потому что она ранит слишком сильно. Повелитель Времени должен быть серьёзным, холодным и не показывать эмоций, но человеческая половина Доктора кричит, мечется загнанным зверем и воет от тоски и одиночества. В этой регенерации он позволял себе жить на полную, казаться несерьёзным и _привязываться_ сильнее, чем следовало. Будь у него возможность, Доктор стал бы ворчливым седым шотландцем и не подпускал к себе никого.

Доктор помнит всех своих спутников. И тех, кто от него ушёл; и тех, кто его забыл; и тех, кого он потерял. Все они живут в его воспоминаниях, и иногда он может притвориться, что даже мёртвые всё ещё с ним. Иногда ему почти чудятся их прикосновения и голоса. В случае с Пондами он почти уверен, что они сейчас сидят рядом.

Потому Доктор, прикрыв глаза, тихо рассказывает о своих приключениях. Упоминает их последнюю встречу с Ривер, планету безносых собак, а ещё того милого темнокожего агента земной секретной службы, с которым он недавно познакомился. Эми и Рори слушают внимательно, прижимаются к нему с обеих сторон и согревают отчего-то подрагивающее тело. Они молчат, но он чувствует поддержку, слушает тихое дыхание (иногда тихое настолько, что приходится изо всех сил напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать) и верит: Понды его любят так же, как он любит их.

Это знание разливается теплом в груди, сердца бьются чаще, и Доктор поднимает руки, чтобы приобнять друзей в знак благодарности, но ладони не ложатся ожидаемо на плечи. Повелитель Времени недоумённо открывает глаза. Взгляд падает на холодный могильный камень с высеченными на нём до боли родными именами. Каждая буква отпечатывается в памяти, впивается лезвием куда-то под рёбра, разбивает оба сердца на миллиарды мельчайших кусочков, стеклянной пылью царапающих уставшее от криков горло. Доктор сутулится ещё сильнее, будто действительно верит, что сможет хоть немного притупить эту боль, прячет лицо в ладонях. В памяти всплывает обещание Брайану вернуть его сына и невестку живыми, а потом — совсем некстати — строчки из Книги Книг про Рай и ангелов. Доктору почти смешно, но он всхлипывает, его плечи дрожат, а руки приглушают рвущийся наружу крик.

Когда сзади слышатся осторожные шаги и тихое, ласковое: «Мой потрёпанный Доктор», — он почти верит, что Эми реальна. Когда он чувствует её объятия, ему хочется обнять её в ответ.


End file.
